baldursgatefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dorn Il-Khan
Dorn Il-Khan jest pół-orkiem, Paladynem - czarnym strażnikiem. Ma on unikatowe połączenie rasy i klasy oraz korzysta z miecza - Rancora. Znany jest również jako "Rzeźnika ze Wzgórza". Postać występują jedynie w grach Enhanced Edition. Osobowość Dorn Il-Khan to pół-ork o bardzo brutalnym usposobieniu. Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Przyłączenie go do drużyna obniża reputacje o 2. Wyspecjalizowanie *Dwuręczne miecze ++ *Styl walki broniom dwuręczną ++ Ekwipunek *Rancor Relacje w drużynie *Jako że Dorn jest postacią złą to zostanie zaatakowany przez Ajantisa, jak każda inna postać o tym charakterze. *Możliwy romans z główną postacią. Biografia Spytany o przeszłość, DORN niewiele mówi. Mimo, że pomogłeś mu walczyć z jego byłymi kamratami, wydaje się niechętnie dzielić szczegółami ze swojej przeszłości. Z tego co możesz wywnioskować, ten nieznający miłosierdzia półork wywodzi się z północy. Wyczuwasz, że w przeszłości został zdradzony i spodziewasz się, że ktokolwiek zdradziłby go w przyszłości, zostanie krwawo ukarany. Zawsze uparcie dąży do swego celu, przez co ma niewiele zainteresowań poza walką. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Postać występuje w tej części gry. Wyspecjalizowanie *Dwuręczne miecze ++ *Styl walki broniom dwuręczną ++ *Kusze ++ Ekwipunek *Rancor Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Postać występuje w tej części gry. Wyspecjalizowanie *Dwuręczne miecze ++ *Styl walki broniom dwuręczną ++ *Kusze ++ *Miecze półtoraręczne + Ekwipunek *Rancor Biografia Ten półorczy czarny strażnik lepiej się czuje w akcji, niż operując słowem. Przyciśnięty, szorstko napomyka o akcie zdrady, który skierował go na krwawą ścieżkę zemsty, z pomocą swego patrona Ur-Gothoza. Po tym, jak pozbył się tych, którzy go zdradzili, dalej szerzył chaos, śmierć i zniszczenie, w imieniu swego mrocznego patrona. Chociaż wygląda na to, że Dorn cieszy się z rozlewu krwi, gdy opowiada o swej pracy dla Ur-Gothoza, zdaje ci się, że w jego głosie wyczułeś niezadowolenie. Biografia Standardowy Nie mając nikogo, kto poskromiłby jego temperament, Dorn zmierzał pewnie do tragicznego końca. Chociaż zdołał uciec przed gniewem bogów, byli inni, przed którymi nie zdołał uciec. Wytropiony i schwytany przez „Niezależną jurystkę”, Mercy Whitedove, stanął przed sądem w Luskan. Uznano go winnym masowego morderstwa na każdym mężczyźnie, kobiecie i dziecku we wiosce Wzgórze, gdzie rozpoczęła się jego mroczna podróż. Skazany na śmierć, Dorn uciekał z więzienia trzykrotnie, zanim wykonano wyrok. Dwa razy został ponownie schwytany i doprowadzony przed oblicze sprawiedliwości przez Mercy Whitedove. Podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, Dorn postanowił, że nie da się wziąć żywcem i tym razem dopiął swego. Mercy zmuszona była zabić „Rzeźnika ze Wzgórza” w obronie własnej. Przez kolejne dekady opowieści o Dornie Il-Khanie przekazywane były, w ramach dyscypliny, niegrzecznym dzieciom przez ich rodziców. Historie o czynach półorka krążyły również wśród wszelkiej maści nikczemników obu płci. Romans Dorn Il-Khan i – opowieści o tej dwójce były, w ramach dyscypliny, przekazywane niegrzecznym dzieciom przez ich rodziców. Historie o ich czynach krążyły również wśród wszelkiej maści nikczemników obu płci. Ich wzajemne relacje były niezwykle burzliwe, a każdy z nich próbował rządzić drugim. Choć udało im się uniknąć gniewu bogów, trudniej im było uciec przez sprawiedliwością z rąk śmiertelników. Dorn został schwytany i doprowadzony do Luskan przez kobietę o imieniu Mercy Whitedove, gdzie został skazany za dokonanie masowego mordu na mieszkańcach wioski Wzgórze. w śmiały i krwawy sposób zaaranżował ucieczkę Dorna, po której spędzili wspólnie kilka lat, unikając Whitedove i innych łowców nagród. Zważywszy na ich temperament, koniec ich związków był prawdopodobnie nieunikniony. Po ich którejś z rzędu ucieczce przed nieustępliwą Whitedove, napięcie pomiędzy nimi przerodziło się w przemoc. Nie mając wyboru, zabił Dorna i zniknął w odmętach historii. Wygląd Dorn Il-Khan to pół-ork o ciemnych włosach i poteżnej bydowie. Cytaty *"Hrmm. A bold choice." *"We shall hold here. You look... tired." *"You know what they say about idle hands... Hrm, perhaps we should just wait and find out." *"This will not be a quick death." *"Argh!" *"Argh! I... cannot fall!" *"Ugh! Ohh... oh..." *"Be direct." Występowanie *Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition *Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear *Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Kategoria:Towarzysze Kategoria:Pół-orki Kategoria:NPC